


Bathroom Stalls

by domokunrainbowkinz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Student Yuuri, TA Victor, based off a confession post from my uni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domokunrainbowkinz/pseuds/domokunrainbowkinz
Summary: Yuuri hears someone "let off some steam" in the stall next to him.





	Bathroom Stalls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isbjorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isbjorn/gifts).



> For Izzy in the YOI Bedtime Stories secret santa!!!! I'M SORRY I'M SO LATE I AM A DISASTER OF A HUMAN BEING!!!!!!!!!! anyways this is based off that 1 confession post in my uni where someone heard another dude jacking off furiously in the stall next to him...some Wild Things happen at my uni :P

Yuuri, for the life of him, could never understand organic chemistry.

He’d stare at the lecture slides as the professor went over mechanism after mechanism, arrows pointing up, down, around, launching off the screen and straight into Yuuri’s brain. The notes were copied down faithfully, but as much as Yuuri stared at them, he had no idea just what the fuck he learned in class that day.

Thankfully, one of the TA’s in that course was merciful enough to offer office hours for such students like Yuuri, who couldn’t tell the difference between SN1 and SN2 reactions because they both attack things right? Or something. And so he went to each and every single office hour that was provided, drinking in each word the TA spoke, hoping he could gain some understanding. Yes, that’s the only reason he would ever spend two hours, twice a week, holing himself up in a small classroom: to learn organic chemistry.

....

_Yeah, right._

“Yuuri?”

The voice snapped Yuuri out of his thoughts, and he looked up from his practice problems, straight into a pair of blue eyes.

“Everything okay there? You look a little lost.”

“Yeah…yeah, everything’s fine, just zoned out a little,” Yuuri replied. Victor smiled.

Victor, Victor Nikiforov, the infamously hot o-chem TA that everyone in the faculty knew about. The Victor Nikiforov who was the subject of many confession posts on their university’s confession page, where Yuuri was sure over half of them were submitted by him. He needed an outlet to anonymously tell everyone about the way Victor puts his finger to his lips when he’s thinking, the way his hair sweeps just over his left eye in a way that should look weird but doesn’t, because he’s Victor and he’s ridiculously hot. How someone that’s as kind as they are beautiful shouldn’t legally be able to exist, and how it should _definitely_ be illegal for him to wear those jeans that fit over his ass _just right_ –

 _FOCUS_ , Yuuri mentally yelled as he turned back to his practice problems, the hexagons and sticks and letters that somehow needed to make sense to him. He had a final in three days and he’d spent more time calculating the grade he needed to get a B in the class than actually studying the material. Originally, he aimed for an A, but decided it wouldn’t do him good to aim for the impossible.

As much as he wanted to get this final over with so he’d be done this nightmare of a course, another part of him dreaded it.

It was a shallow, stupid reason, one that revealed just how much of a goner he was. Once he was done, he’d likely never see Victor again.

 _everyone is happy classes are ending but im crying because now I won’t be seeing my hot TA twice a week_ , he had submitted to the confessions page one night, after a few glasses of wine. He nearly had a heart attack when his roommate, Phichit, tagged him in a comment saying _lmao sounds like something you’d say about a certain TA_ , and just about died of mortification when he had to tell Phichit it was actually him who’d submitted that.

The classroom was more crowded than usual, filled with students cramming information into their poor brains. Coffee cups were littered the tables, along with empty energy drink cans, bags of candy, chocolate, and Yuuri could also hear someone munching on potato chips. Questions and discussion were thrown around the room, ranging from basic ones to ones that Yuuri wasn’t sure if he was supposed to know the answer to.  Victor answered each and every single one of them, drawing out the answers and explanations on the whiteboard. Yuuri tried to listen and understand the explanations, but kept getting distracted by the way his mouth moved. His stupidly pretty mouth, his soft pink lips that Yuuri wanted to nibble and bite at…

“Okay, sorry guys, but I have to go now,” Victor suddenly said, pulling Yuuri out of his weirdly thirsty thoughts. “There will be one last review session the day before the exam with Dr. Feltsman, the other TA’s and I will be there, use the discussion board if you have any questions! Good luck!”

With that, most of the students packed up and filed out of the classroom, some staying behind to study some more in the classroom. Yuuri packed slowly, his eyes lingering on Victor as he unplugged his laptop from the projector and put it into his bag. Something as mundane as this shouldn’t captivate Yuuri’s attention this much, but somehow he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Victor must have dropped something, maybe a pen, and he bent over to pick it up, giving Yuuri a _very_ excellent view of his ass. And…was it his imagination, or did Victor stay in that position for just a tad longer than was normal?

He straightened up, and Yuuri must be losing his mind due to exam stress, because he swore Victor shot him a wink.

Yuuri quickly looked away, feeling his face burn up, hastily shoving his things into his bag. He felt Victor’s eyes following him as he basically tripped his way out of the classroom, trying to unscramble his extremely flustered mind.

 _God…get a fucking grip_ , he thought to himself. It’s not like Victor…

There was the way Victor’s eyes would linger on Yuuri whenever he scanned the classroom, how he always paid special attention to him when he was struggling. How his hands always found their way to Yuuri’s shoulders, his arms, his hands, and Yuuri would still feel the touch long after they separated.

He shook his head and shoved his hands onto his eyes, pushing his glasses up to his forehead.

 _It’s not like Victor’s_ actually _interested in me, no matter how many times I fantasized about it happening_.

* * *

 

After the review session, Yuuri holed himself up in one of the university’s libraries, textbooks and worksheets sprawled all over the small table he sat at. True to his word, Victor was at the session, sitting near the front with the other TA’s. Yuuri sat in the middle of the lecture hall, squeezed in between other students whose dead-looking eyes resembled his own.

He didn’t ask any questions, mostly because he wasn’t sure what _exactly_ to ask. Whether or not it was because he just didn’t understand enough material to ask questions, or if it was because he was prepared enough, he didn’t know. Not that it mattered anymore, the final was tomorrow _morning_.

When the session ended, Yuuri had planned on talking to Victor. Not to ask any questions, but to thank him for helping him so much this semester during office hours, for being so patient with his abysmal understanding of o-chem. He actually wrote down what he was going to say, memorized it, and practiced in front of a mirror, because _clearly_ something as simple as a “thank you” was too much for Yuuri to say. But in the end, Victor basically got swarmed by students with the same idea as Yuuri, so he decided to just quietly slip out of the lecture hall.

 _Maybe I can drop a thank-you note or something in the discussion board…_ he thought to himself, staring at the diagrams on his textbook until his eyes went blurry. It was lame, but it was the only thing he could think of. This was a big campus, so the probability of seeing Victor again was close to zero.

It’d probably take a miracle, or the work of some trickster god for them to meet again.

Eventually, the three cups of coffee he consumed before got to him, so he slowly shuffled towards the bathroom. He heard someone come in shortly after he closed the bathroom stall door, and for some reason, they decided to go into the stall right beside him.

When Yuuri was done his business, he was about to leave when he heard sounds that made him freeze.

It was quiet, but in the empty bathroom where noise echoes, Yuuri swore he could hear the person next to him masturbating.

He’d only heard about people doing this, from confession posts and snippets of conversation from passing students, but he never thought he’d _actually experience this_.

And as if that wasn’t enough, he glanced down and saw the occupant’s shoes.

Those shoes looked very familiar. Extremely familiar. Something that he shouldn’t recognize, but because Yuuri’s brain worked in weird ways, he could remember what a person’s shoes looked like, but not important things like o-chem mechanisms.

This _had_ to be the work of a trickster god, because those were Victor’s shoes.

Therefore, the person in the stall next to Yuuri, who was currently pleasuring himself, was Victor.

Yuuri should leave. That would be the rational, right thing to do, because who in their right mind would stay and listen to someone masturbating next to them? And it would be the respectful thing to do; if someone heard Yuuri doing that, he’d probably erase any trace of himself from this place and become an isolated hermit in New Zealand before dying of mortification.

Maybe it was the caffeine rushing through his veins, maybe it was his lack of sleep, or maybe it’s just his unending thirst for Victor Nikiforov. But he stayed in that stall and slowly slid his hand to the front of his pants, where he could slowly feel his cock hardening.

The thought of Victor touching himself like _that_ …well, it was enough to get Yuuri going, if he was being honest.

He gave himself a few experimental strokes, swallowing back any sounds that threatened to escape his mouth. It was already creepy enough that he’s still in the stall; if Victor hears him also masturbating, Yuuri will never be able to look him in the face again.

From the stall beside him, he could hear a soft moan and _okay, it really_ was _Victor_ , and Yuuri started to imagine what his face looked like. Flushed cheeks, those soft lips parted open, and those eyes…He wondered what Victor was imagining, _who_ he was imagining.

For a moment, Yuuri let himself believe that Victor was thinking about _him_ , of all people, and he couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped from his lips. He heard Victor slow down beside him, and he was ready to let the bathroom floor swallow him whole, when Victor picked up his pace again, this time faster and more obvious than before.

 _Okay_ , Yuuri thought to himself, _this is actually happening. Alright._

The thrill of masturbating in a public bathroom, and beside Victor, of all people, sent Yuuri’s blood thrumming through his veins. He held onto the last shred of rationality that was stopping him from just climbing underneath the divider to join Victor in the next stall, where Yuuri could finally kiss those lips he’d been staring at all semester. He imagined what those lips would feel like, imagined himself pressing kisses and bites onto Victor’s throat, his chest, his stomach, the insides of his thighs before putting his mouth on Victor’s cock. He imagined himself licking the length of it before sucking on the tip, where he’d slowly work all of it inside his mouth.

He quickened the pace of his hand, his own cock growing slick with the precum leaking out the tip. His face felt hot, his heart beating painfully hard and fast in his chest, his breaths coming out in small pants. From beside him, he could hear Victor making small noises, some that Yuuri swore sounded like whines.

The sounds only added to Yuuri’s fantasy, and he could feel himself edging closer, drool starting to drip out of his mouth. A quiet moan crawled out of Yuuri’s throat, and he could hear Victor do the same next to him.

Then, Yuuri heard Victor moan something that sent him flying, careening, over the edge.

“…Yuuri…”

“Ah!” Yuuri gasped loudly, feeling himself spilling all over his hand. He stroked himself a few more times, feeling himself through the high, then slowly came back down to Earth.

Heavy breathing filled the bathroom, and it was then that Yuuri realized he’s going to need to leave the bathroom stall.

He was conflicted. On the one hand, he wanted to leave after Victor left, so he didn’t have to see him, because a part of him felt extremely awkward once he realized what they just did. Sure, it wasn’t straight-up sex, but it may as well have been.

On the other hand…he needed to know how Victor felt about, well, _this_. The thought made his stomach twist uncomfortably, but he’d heard Phichit lecture him about miscommunication too many times for it to _not_ stick in his brain.

He cleaned himself up with a wad of toilet paper, flushed, took a deep breath, then stepped outside the bathroom stall.

Slowly, he turned to look at the person next to him.

“…Hi.”

Victor’s cheeks were still flushed, like he just ran a marathon. A small, tentative smile was on his lips, and he looked…shy.

“Hi,” Yuuri breathed, turning his gaze to a spot on the bathroom floor. Now that Victor was right in front of him, he wasn’t really sure what to say.

The silence stretched on between them, neither knowing what to say. Finally, Victor cleared his throat.

“Um…I really hope no one heard us,” he joked, and Yuuri couldn’t stop the giggle bubbling up his throat. He felt silly, like a teenager, doing something risky like this.

“Yeah, that would be…embarrassing,” Yuuri responded.

“You know, I literally felt my heart drop when realized someone heard,” Victor confessed, rubbing the back of his neck. “But then I noticed it was you…”

“You knew it was me?” Yuuri asked. How did Victor know? He was pretty sure Victor wouldn’t be able to recognize him without seeing his face, so how…

“Your uh,” Victor coughed, the flush on his cheeks deepening, “your shoes. I recognized your shoes.”

His shoes.

….

“Are you serious?!” Yuuri exclaimed, before bursting into laughter, because _yes, this must be a fever dream_ , this coincidence was too uncanny for this to be real.

“It feels pretty real to me,” Victor suddenly said, and Yuuri realized he’d said that thought out loud.

“If this is real, prove it,” Yuuri challenged, and he was completely unprepared for what happened next, because suddenly Victor’s face was right in front of him, his lips pressed against Yuuri’s in a kiss.

He was kissing Victor Nikiforov.

It only lasted a moment, but it may as well have been eternity.

“…Okay. Definitely real,” Yuuri finally whispered, when he found his voice.

They exchanged phone numbers afterwards, then slinked out of the bathroom, hoping no one would notice. Due to Victor being a TA and Yuuri being a student, they agreed to wait until all the exams were over before meeting up again. Some part of Yuuri still believed this was a dream, but the memory of Victor’s lips on his was too vivid for it to be his imagination.

It was a miracle he was somehow able to focus on studying afterwards, and even more of a miracle that he took his exam without getting distracted by Victor in the same room. When the exam season officially ended, Victor immediately took him out for coffee, then Yuuri was able to hear his name whispered breathily into his ear as he left marks all over Victor’s neck.

* * *

 

_UoH Confessions_

_#8633_

_Heard 2 dudes masturbating next to each other in the 2 nd floor LLA washroom. Hope they hooked up together afterwards <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/domokunrainboz/) and [tumblr](http://domokunrainbowkinz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
